


De Sirenas y Dragones

by Kurumi_tan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mermaids, Romance, Sirenas, dragones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurumi_tan/pseuds/Kurumi_tan
Summary: Bruce sabía que su hermano era un genio, pero cargar barriles con pólvora y fuegos artificiales no era lo más inteligente que Tony había hecho en sus 26 años. Y por supuesto, ni Bruce ni Tony pensaron agregar una sirena a la situación. Sobre todo, una sirena que casi le corta el cuello a Tony





	1. Chapter 1

Las luces de los fuegos artificiales adornaron el cielo estrellado, acompañado por el fuerte sonido de las explosiones resonando en el aire. Ya llevaban cinco días en el barco, y al parecer a su hermano no le preocupaba celebrar su cumpleaños veintiséis con varios barriles de pólvora a bordo.

Bruce daba pequeñas mordidas a su cena, que consistía en varias cucharadas de distintos platillos que la servidumbre había puesto en una mesa larga, al fondo de la cubierta. Tony se acercó a él, evadiendo a la gente, ignorando por completo a las chicas que evidentemente querían acercársele, con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto en toda la vida. Y es que acababan de regresar del reino vecino, en el que el príncipe conoció a su prometida.

No todo fue miel sobre hojuelas al principio. Habían llegado por orden del rey Howard, su padre, y Bruce estaba ahí para "cuidar que Tony fuese educado". Él no se lo reprochaba a su hermano, por supuesto. Anthony era bien conocido por ser un casanova y tener a todas las chicas del reino babeando por él, y su padre le había pedido que renunciara justamente a… bueno, eso. Entonces emprendieron el viaje de una semana en barco para reafirmar el pacto que habían hecho entre ambos reyes. Habían planeado regresar justo para el cumpleaños del príncipe, pero una tormenta los detuvo unos días más, cosa que a Stark no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Vamos, Bruce! ¡Diviértete un poco!—gritó su hermano, antes de poder librarse de la multitud y alcanzarlo en la mesa en la que estaba solitariamente sentado. Bruce lo recibió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Me estoy divirtiendo!— resopló el hombre de rizos rebeldes, ya con otro bocado de cangrejo en la boca.

Tony pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermano, estrechándolo.

—Bruce, al menos deberías intentar hacerle la plática a alguna de las doncellas— dijo el castaño a modo de reproche. No concebía que su hermano estuviera sentado comiendo y bebiendo por su cuenta. ¡Era momento de celebrar!

—Creí que ese era tu trabajo— respondió, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya me retiré— se excusó Tony con fingida indiferencia.

—Oh, claro. Y esto no tiene que ver con cierta pelirroja, ¿verdad?

—Tshh. Por supuesto que no, Brucie— contestó, soltando por fin su hombro—. No estoy diciendo que Pep es la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que he conocido hasta ahora… aunque sea perfecta y hermosa. No, simplemente te estoy cediendo mi lugar.

— _¿Pep?_ — inquirió Bruce y dirigió a su hermano una mirada incrédula.

—Oh, sólo… sólo cállate, Bruce—contestó Tony, sonrojándose un poco. Para su disgusto, Bruce no puedo evitar carcajearse un poco, pero aquello lo hizo sonreír después de unos momentos.

—Entonces, ¿puedo terminar mi cena?—inquirió el hombre más bajo.

—Si te levantas de la mesa y al menos bailas un poco… entonces sí.

No es que a Bruce no le gustasen las celebraciones. Se sentía feliz y tranquilo siempre y cuando la celebración no fuera sobre él. Entonces, con un suspiro fingido, se levantó de su asiento. No veía por qué no complacer un poco a su hermano, aunque tampoco veía el por qué le hacía feliz a Tony verlo bailar. Incluso habían inventado un baile entre ellos, para las ocasiones en las que Bruce se negaba rotundamente a bailar con cualquiera de las doncellas. Ese parecía ser el caso de esa noche.

Tony le hizo una señal a Jarvis, su mayordomo personal, y éste a su vez hizo una señal a los músicos.

— ¿En serio, Tones?— resopló el de rizos, pero su hermano ya lo estaba jalando de la manga hacia el centro de la cubierta.

El baile entre ellos en realidad parecía un duelo. Era agresivo, era potente, con las suelas de sus zapatos golpeando con fuerza la duela, bailando siempre uno frente al otro, girando como si se estuvieran acechando, aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música. Era cansado. Cuando la última nota dejó de sonar, ambos hombres jadeaban en busca del aire que sus pulmones demandaban, con una sonrisa en el rostro. El aire se inundó de aplausos.

— ¿Ves? —. Tony dejó caer su mano en el hombro de su hermano, aun jadeando ligeramente—. No fue tan malo.

Bruce rió un poco, arrepintiéndose porque eso le hacía perder de nuevo el aliento.

—No, no fue tan malo.

—Príncipe Tony, creo que es momento de que abra el regalo de la familia de su prometida— dijo Jarvis acercándose, señalando el enorme bulto cubierto por una tela.

Impaciente y curioso cómo era, el príncipe Tony no tardó en jalar la tela, dejando al descubierto una enorme escultura.

— ¿Eso es…?— balbuceó Bruce, intentando muy pobremente ocultar su sonrisa. No imaginaba cómo Pepper había convencido a sus padres de darle a Tony una escultura de… Tony.

— ¡Es perfecta!—exclamó su hermano— ¡Mira los detalles! Bueno, yo soy más apuesto en persona pero…

La emoción en Tony era evidente.

— Lo que tú digas, Tones.

La fiesta continuó por un rato, pero algunos de los marineros empezaban a mostrarse inquietos. Bruce vio cuando Jarvis se acercó al capitán, quien le susurró algo que le hizo cambiar ligeramente de expresión. Con el semblante serio, el fiel mayordomo se acercó a los hermanos, y en voz baja se dirigió a ellos.

— Creo que es mejor que estén todos bajo cubierta, al menos una hora…

— ¿Qué pasa?— inquirió Bruce.

—Los marineros recibieron informes de que hace veintitrés lunas una embarcación comerciante escuchó sirenas. El barco estuvo a momentos de estrellarse pero no pasó a mayores.

—Y supongo que estamos pasando por donde ellos las escucharon— resopló Tony con burla.

—Eso me temo, señor— respondió Jarvis con seriedad.

—J, en el límite del territorio no se han visto sirenas por años— refutó Tony quitándole importancia—. Si decimos eso a los invitados posiblemente crearemos una catástrofe.

—Pero Tony…— intentó razonar Bruce.

Entonces una canción se dejó escuchar surcando en el aire, primero con suavidad y después comenzó a subir de decibeles. Todos los invitados entraron en un estado de sopor… Todos excepto Bruce.

—¡No escuchen!— la voz de Bruce se oyó sólo un poco más fuerte que la canción de la sirena, pero era demasiado tarde.

Fue entonces cuando pudo ver una figura cerca de Tony, quien había dado unos pasos más cerca de la orilla del barco. La piel de aquella figura era pálida como la luna, y pudo distinguir una brillante cola que iba de un tono rojizo, atravesaba el escarlata y finalmente se fundía a un negro profundo. A los hermosos ojos verdes los enmarcaba un largo cabello del color de los rubíes, y poseía en su mano algo que presumía era una escama afilada.

Su hermano mayor ahora estaba acuclillado, con la mano extendida hacia la sirena que no había interrumpido su canción. Una red bajó abruptamente de uno de los mástiles, obra de un marinero inteligente que había logrado cubrirse los oídos; Bruce se precipitó hasta Tony, quitándolo del camino justo antes de que cayera la red sobre él.

Muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo. Bruce alejó a las personas que estaban más cerca de la sirena. Todos salieron del sopor, pues ya no había canción que inundara el aire. La sirena intentó regresar al agua, pero al enredarse más con la red, cayeron las velas de uno de los soportes y la madera comenzó a arder...

El barco estaba cargado de pólvora.

—¡Todos a los salvavidas!— se hizo escuchar Jarvis en un grito.

Con un incendio en el barco, tenían poco tiempo antes de que se convirtiera en tragedia. Tony fue el primero en pisar uno de los botes salvavidas, pero cuando no vio a su hermano menor empezó a rondar el borde de la cubierta.

— ¡¿Bruce?!— gritó entre la multitud.

— ¡Tony!— exclamó Bruce de vuelta, acercándose corriendo para tomarlo enseguida por los hombros— ¡Vete!

—Pero…

— ¡Sólo vete!

Bruce empujó a su hermano al pequeño bote salvavidas y regresó a ayudar a los demás invitados a salir con rapidez.

El tiempo corría en su contra, y cada segundo el fuego se esparcía con rapidez sobre la cubierta. Los fuegos artificiales que seguían amarrados en las orillas empezaron a encenderse, y pronto el cielo estuvo lleno de explosiones de colores. Algunos invitados saltaban del barco para poder escapar con mayor velocidad, y pronto la cubierta estuvo desierta.

O casi…

La sirena seguía atrapada, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Bruce, éste notó que estaban llenos de temor. El fuego la rodeaba y empezó a apoderarse de las cuerdas de la red. Bruce escuchaba a Tony gritando su nombre.

_No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto_ , pensó.

Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a desenganchar su cola de la red, aprovechando que tanto ella como el fuego habían ayudado a romper las cuerdas. Después la cargó y empezó a correr a la otra orilla del barco, pues lo último que necesitaba era que los invitados vieran que ayudaba a una sirena.

—Aléjate del barco— le dijo entre dientes, y luego la soltó por estribor.

Corrió de vuelta a babor, sabiendo que los barcos salvavidas se encontraban en esa dirección. Faltaban sólo unos pasos para llegar a la orilla.

Y entonces el barco explotó.

* * *

_**N/A: Resulta que si trabajo en una sola historia a la vez me... bloqueo. Y aunque ésto es sólo una probadita de lo que leerán cuando A Medianoche entre en hiatus, realmente me gustaría saber su opinión ;3 Es y no es un crossover. No hay personajes de La Sirenita como tal, pero hay fragmentos de la historia que estoy respetando... como éste. Quitando de lado que son dos príncipes. Y que me encanta ver a Tony y Brucie de hermanos. No necesito decirles quien es la sirena, ¿verdad? ;3 Aunque a mi me sigue pareciendo cómico quien será "Úrsula". De verdad iba a esperar unos meses, ¡pero éste primer capítulo me gritaba que lo publicara y no me pude resistir!** _

_**Pero en fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Y como siempre gracias a mi Beta por estar conmigo en A Medianoche y ésta nueva historia que hoy toca la luz :3** _


	2. Chapter 2

Tony pudo ver cuando el último bote dejaba el barco, pero no podía ver a su hermano. Conociéndolo, bien podía estar revisando una última vez que nadie se quedase atrás. Sin embargo, lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, sólo lograba que Tony se sintiera más y más ahogado por la preocupación.

— ¡Bruce!— gritó una y otra vez. Cada segundo era más doloroso que el otro, cada vez era más la angustia.

Escudriñó el barco con la mirada, y cuando por fin vio a su hermano corriendo hacia babor sucedió lo peor. Un estridente sonido inundó el aire, al igual que humo y fuego. Esperó unos segundos, pero a la lejanía solo se vislumbraba escombros y trozos de madera quemándose.

—Bruce… —. Tony hizo el amago de saltar del bote, pero los brazos de su mayordomo lo rodearon antes de que lo lograse — ¡Bruce!— repitió luchando para soltarse, pero era inútil—. ¡Jarvis, déjame ir! ¿Qué tal si…?— su voz se quebró y la frase se esfumó entre sus labios.

No, no se iba a permitir pensar en eso. Aquello no había cruzado por su mente desde hacía años. Y aun así la angustia y el pánico se empezaron a apoderar de él. Tenía que analizar la situación, y rápido. El fuego no podía dañar la piel de Bruce, eso lo supo cuando eran sólo unos niños y descubrió al pequeño jugando con el fuego de una vela. ¿Pero por qué no salía del agua? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

Tal vez el ser inmune al fuego no lo hacía inmune a las explosiones. Tal vez su hermano se encontraba en lo profundo del mar, respirando agua. O no respirando en lo absoluto.

— ¡¿Por qué nadie está buscándolo?!— inquirió con brusquedad al aire y, sin esperar respuesta y aprovechando que Jarvis ya no lo sujetaba, se lanzó al agua.

Inmediatamente sintió una figura sumergirse justo después que él, y dio brazadas más grandes. No veía absolutamente nada por debajo del agua, que era tan negra como la noche que se cernía sobre ellos. Pero no podía rendirse, no podía fallar como el hermano mayor de Bruce. Cada vez que se sumergía procuraba no salir hasta que sus pulmones empezaban a arder por la falta de aire. Era inútil, él sabía que era inútil. Los ojos le ardían por el agua, no podía ver nada en la oscuridad, la boca le sabía a sal y sentía el pecho en llamas.

Una mano lo sacó del agua y su cuerpo cayó en el bote con un golpe seco.

Jarvis jadeaba con cansancio, mojado desde la cabeza a los pies, mientras los pulmones de Tony intentaban expulsar toda el agua que se había colado a ellos, tosiendo violentamente.

—Por favor no vuelva a hacer eso, Alteza— dijo el mayordomo entre jadeos.

—Pero tengo que encontrar a Bruce, debe estar afuera… — balbuceó el castaño con nerviosismo.

—Ya están buscándolo, joven Anthony. Nosotros debemos regresar.

Era una pesadilla. Sí, seguramente era una pesadilla y Tony despertaría en su cálida cama en cualquier momento.

Excepto que no lo era.

Pasó una hora en la que el joven no despegó la mirada del mar, alerta de cualquier movimiento que despertase su curiosidad, siempre anhelando ver a Bruce emerger del agua. No estaba preparado para perder a su hermano, así como no estaba preparado para la muerte de su madre años atrás. Era mucha la culpa que cargaba, y aún después de veinte años se sentía idiota por haber rechazado a su hermano durante dos años.

Aun recordaba el día en el que ese odio se disipó.

Fue esa ocasión en la que Bruce se acercó al jardín donde él estaba jugando con una espada de madera. Su padre nunca se encargaba personalmente de ellos, y a su hermano ese día no le acompañaba su nana. Sus miradas se cruzaron; la de Bruce cargada con curiosidad, la de Tony con indiferencia, y entonces éste continuó jugando como si no lo hubiese visto. Fue la primera vez que notó que era inteligente, pues el pequeño mantenía la distancia con él, su hermano mayor, sabiendo que no sería bienvenido.

El pequeño Bruce jugaba con su boca y retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo, observando atentamente a su hermano, en total silencio. En algún punto, a Tony se le había ocurrido trepar a un árbol en una de las amplias jardineras. Subió la pequeña barda de piedra, caminó un poco por el pasto y finalmente llegó al árbol. Cuando Bruce intentó seguirlo (siempre manteniendo la distancia), resbaló en la barda y raspó su frente y rodillas. Por supuesto, empezó a llorar, y Tony se preguntó si debería o no ir a revisarlo. Desechó la idea, después de todo Bruce no le importaba.

Pero queriendo o no, terminó por bajar de árbol y acercarse al pequeño de manera malhumorada, eso hasta que su hermano abrió mucho los ojos, como si esperase que lo golpeara o le dijera algo hiriente (de lo último Tony era indudablemente culpable), y entonces Bruce hizo algo que no esperaba.

— ¡Mamá...!— lloriqueo el pequeño, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manitas, frotando sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Lo repitió de nuevo, una y otra vez.

Y, como el "niño grande" que era, Tony intentó no llorar… pero como todo niño grande fracasó rotundamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Bruce extrañaba tanto como él a su madre, y que a diferencia de él, que siempre estaba rodeado de gente (después de todo era el Príncipe), Bruce siempre estaba solo. Bruce no jugaba, no hablaba con nadie que no fuese su nana, y siempre tenía apariencia de haber sido regañado… aunque seguramente eso era por culpa suya, de Tony.

Cuando Ana, la nana de Bruce, los encontró, ambos niños estaban llorando en el suelo llamando a su madre. Cargó a ambos pequeños y los llevó a la cocina, dónde les dieron leche caliente con canela y miel. Bruce todavía estaba hipando después de que Tony se hubo calmado. Y fue ese día en el que el niño de seis años se dio cuenta que Bruce, su hermano de dos años de edad, era infeliz. Y que él solo había ayudado a que su existencia fuese miserable.

Ana los había sentado separados, pero Tony se deslizó en silencio a lado del pequeño, ante la mirada incrédula de ambos. Bruce hizo amago de ir a sentarse más lejos pero la mano de su hermano lo detuvo. Entonces lo miró con ojos acuosos y empezó a llorar de nuevo, lo que hizo que el príncipe se sobresaltara porque ¿acaso no lo acababa de aceptar?

E hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo que su madre había hecho con él muchas veces: rodeó a Bruce con sus brazos y, para su sorpresa, el pequeño le devolvió el abrazo, pegando su carita al cuerpo de su hermano todavía llorando. Primero los bracitos del niño lo abrazaban con suavidad, como dando oportunidad a Tony de soltarlo si quería… pero después, cuando no fue rechazado, se permitió abrazarlo un poquito más fuerte.

Desde ese día fueron inseparables. Hasta hoy.

Tony tenía un nudo en la garganta, estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermano, y demasiado enojado consigo mismo. Ya lo había abandonado una vez y con ésta ya eran dos veces… sólo que ésta podría ser la última.

Los botes tocaron tierra (en realidad arena) firme. No estaban aún en el reino porque originalmente faltaban dos días más para llegar en barco, pero suponía estaban cerca de una de las ciudades que lo rodeaban. Daba igual, no le tomaba importancia a nada considerando las circunstancias. Bajó del bote siguiendo ciegamente a Edwin Jarvis, cuando escuchó una leve tos. Un bulto estaba tosiendo no muy lejos en la arena.

Un bulto…

— ¿Bruce?— preguntó alarmado, sin dejar que la esperanza invadiera su voz.

Se acercó con precaución, pero cuando vio los rizos inconfundibles de su hermano corrió hacia él, Jarvis tras de sí. Frenó su carrera torpemente en la arena, hincándose a un costado de Bruce, quien seguía tosiendo un poco y había abierto levemente los ojos.

El hombre de veintidós años se sentó con dificultad, ante un muy paralizado Tony.

— ¿...Me perdí la fiesta?— preguntó con la voz ronca.

—No te perdiste de nada, fue el peor cumpleaños de la historia— comentó el príncipe sin poder ocultar del todo su alivio y estrechándolo con fuerza. Bruce le devolvió el abrazo débilmente—. Mi hermano me asustó de muerte.

— ¿Feliz cumpleaños?— agregó Bruce suavemente.

—Más vale que tu regalo sea increíble— sonrió el castaño, ayudando al otro a levantarse con la asistencia de Jarvis.

Pero Tony pensó que el regalo más increíble que pudo recibir esa noche fue no perder a su hermano.

* * *

**N/A: Doña impaciencia (A.K.A. yo) decidió subir hoy (y además dudaba poder subirlo otro día en lo que queda de ésta semana y tal vez la que viene). Pero detalles aparte, he aquí el número dos :3 que si soy sincera disfruté mucho escribirlo y espero a ustedes les guste de igual manera leerlo. Muchas gracias a los que visitan ésta nueva historia (tanto los que ya me seguían desde A Medianoche como las nuevas personitas que llegan a leer), a mi beta _LátexoHPo_ que siempre me deja retroalimentaciones que me alientan a escribir más. Ya he dicho en más de una ocasión que son ustedes quienes me animan a seguir escribiendo, cada comentario es muy apreciado, así que si gustan dejar algo por ahí se agradece mucho. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce tembló de frío. Había algo pegado a su rostro que le causaba comezón, la cabeza le daba vueltas y cuando intentó inhalar, lo único que logró fue que lo invadiera un ataque de tos. La boca le sabía a sal, lo que sea que sus pulmones estaban expulsando también sabía a sal. Se sentía débil, lo único que quería era dormir… pero escuchó a Tony gritando su nombre.

Entonces hizo memoria. La fiesta, el barco, la explosión… ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Lo único que recordaba después de eso fue unas manos sosteniéndolo mientras sentía sus pulmones colapsar. Una ocasional mancha escarlata… algo color verde, también. El golpe seco con el que su cuerpo cayó en la arena…

Su hermano se acercó a él con la preocupación tatuada en el rostro, algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Para él, que se sentía eternamente culpable, el hecho de que Tony se viera de ese modo lo hacía sentir con una carga más…

Entonces intentó aligerar su ánimo.

—¿...Me perdí la fiesta?— preguntó con voz ronca.

—No te perdiste de nada, fue el peor cumpleaños de la historia— su hermano lo estrechó con fuerza, y él le devolvió el abrazo con debilidad—. Mi hermano me asustó de muerte.

—¿Feliz cumpleaños?— y la voz que salió de sus labios tuvo menos fuerza de la que pretendía. Su hermano entonces sonrió de forma socarrona que no llegó hasta sus ojos.

—Más vale que tu regalo sea increíble— respondió Tony, deslizando un brazo bajo él y ayudándolo a incorporarse. Pronto se unió Jarvis, sosteniéndolo del lado contrario.

—Príncipe Tony, creo que es mejor que vaya a buscar algo para cubrir a su hermano, antes de que los invitados empiecen a preguntarse por qué su ropa está quemada y su piel no—. La duda surcaba el rostro de Tony—. Vaya, yo me quedaré con él.

Cuando el príncipe hubo desaparecido entre la gente, Jarvis ayudó a Bruce a sentarse en una roca, sin soltarlo del todo.

—Me alegro de que esté bien… no sabría qué es lo que le diría a Ana, y el joven príncipe estaba fuera de sí— dijo el mayordomo con alivio. Por alguna razón que Bruce no alcanzaba a comprender, tanto él como su nana le tenían aprecio—. Pensé que hoy los perderíamos a los dos.

—Gracias, Jarvis, pero sabes que nadie se debería preocupar por mí— respondió Bruce, mirando al cielo estrellado—, mucho menos Tony.

—Creo que eso es algo que en realidad nadie de nosotros puede realmente decidir, joven Bruce.

Pasaron unos momentos observando el panorama nocturno, cuando algo suave se deslizó por los hombros de Bruce. Cuando se giró, su hermano parecía menos perturbado por los acontecimientos de esa noche. Vaya fiesta de cumpleaños. Al fin se levantó y los tres hombres empezaron a caminar hacia la pequeña área en donde estaban reunidos todos los invitados en la arena. Definitivamente estaban obligados a pasar ahí la noche, pues el bosque que se alcanzaba a ver no parecía una buena idea para refugiarse. Aun así, alguien había mandado a uno de los sirvientes a avisar que necesitaban carruajes. A juzgar por las estrellas y el panorama general, estaban a unas horas a pie de una de las ciudades aledañas al reino.

Tony, Jarvis y Bruce se acomodaron un poco más lejos que los invitados, para preservar la poca privacidad que pudiesen llegar a tener en un lugar que en realidad no ofrecía ningún refugio visual. Eso no evitó el hecho de que el agotamiento arrastrara a Bruce a la inconsciencia una vez su cuerpo volvió a estar en la arena.

El sol fue lo que le despertó la mañana siguiente. De pronto se sentía ahogado en calor, considerando que tenía todavía la enorme tela que su hermano había conseguido para él. Tuvo la tentación de quitársela, pero recordó el motivo de tenerla puesta antes de que tuviese tiempo de hacerlo. Gimió cuando se percató de que tenía que recorrer las dos horas en el carruaje con la tela encima, bajo el sol, sin haber bebido o comido algo desde la noche anterior.

Tuvo que resignarse una vez estuvieron en el carruaje, intentando buscar alivio en la brisa que soplaba durante el trayecto. Por supuesto, el que no se resignó para nada fue Tony, que cada determinado tiempo se quejaba de… bueno, todo.

Aunque la ciudad de la Flor de Esmeralda era agradable y habían llegado a una de las residencias reales (mismas que tenía el rey en cada ciudad que formaba parte de su dominio), la prioridad era regresar a casa. Sin embargo debían quedarse un día mientras conseguían un nuevo carruaje que les llevara los tres días restantes al palacio, y por supuesto, necesitaban buenos corceles. Y ropa, sobre todo para Bruce, que tenía agujeros enormes debido al fuego de la explosión (Y siendo honestos, empezaba a odiar la tela). Claro, era una de sus casas, pero la ropa que tenían era del tamaño de… bueno, niños; considerando que no estaban en esa ciudad en concreto hace años. No se sintió realmente en calma hasta que Jarvis llegó con ropa que cubriera sus brazos y piernas, lo más holgadas posibles para que no muriese de calor.

Cuando al fin hubieron comido y bebido como se debe, Tony empezó a hacer su distinguido gesto de absoluto aburrimiento. Bruce intentó ignorar el hecho de que Tony intercalaba su mirada entre la ventana y él (que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones en la habitación, leyendo) y viceversa. Hasta que su hermano no se paró frente a él y fue forzado a verle a los ojos, llenos de súplica, fue que se decidió a hablar.

— ¿Sabes? Uno pensaría dado que eres cuatro años mayor que yo, que serías capaz de salir por tu cuenta, Tones— dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

— ¡Pero Brucie! ¿Qué voy a hacer yo solo dando un paseo?— inquirió su hermano, de la manera más infantil que pudo. Aquello solo hizo sonreír a Bruce más.

— ¿Coquetear con las aldeanas?—. Tony arrugó la nariz— No sé, ¿alguna vez hiciste algo diferente cuando salías a "caminar"?— alzó una ceja, divertido.

—Oh, por Dios, Bruce, ¿vamos a empezar con eso de nuevo?— su hermano ahora lucía entre mortificado y divertido.

—Está bien, está bien— respondió, levantándose de su asiento— . De todos modos, creo que me serviría un poco de aire.

Ambos hermanos recorrían los coloridos pasillos de la ciudad. Era al príncipe a quien más se acercaban, pero intentaban hacerle conversación casi con la misma frecuencia cada que paraban en algún lugar donde vendieran artesanías elegantes o comida. Para el mediodía, Tony ya tenía una variedad diferente de bizcochos, panes y caramelos en un saco de tela. Sin embargo, escuchaban algunos cuchicheos ocasionalmente a sus espaldas.

Bruce deseó no tener tan buen oído.

"Escuché que el barco en el que iban explotó"

"Debe tener heridas muy graves"

"Qué afortunado es al haber sobrevivido"

"Apuesto a que su cuerpo está demasiado quemado"

"No parece tener problemas para caminar"

Cada minuto se hacía cada vez más difícil de soportar. Tony le dirigió una mirada preocupada, con el ceño levemente fruncido, claramente habiendo escuchado los murmullos.

— ¿Crees que puedas arreglártelas un rato?— preguntó Bruce a su oído, con una mano en su hombro. Su hermano asintió.

— ¿Te veo en la comida?—. Y esta vez fue su turno de asentir.

Bruce sorteó los largos pasillos y salió de la muralla que protegía la ciudad, internándose en el bosque. Una vez hubo caminado lo suficiente, se arremangó la camisa para dejar descubiertos sus brazos. El aire olía a humedad, tierra y madera, un aroma que llenaba de manera agradable su nariz. Se quedó un rato recargado en un árbol, aprovechando al máximo su fría sombra.

Recordaba muy bien la primera vez que entró con Tony al bosque. Apenas tenían seis y diez años respectivamente, y se habían escapado de Jarvis y Ana cuando recorrían el mercado. Los pobres pasaron unas buenas dos horas buscando a los niños por toda la ciudad. Y no es que él hubiese querido escapar en un principio, es que su hermano mayor le había convencido de ir, siendo que había un lugar en específico que su madre gustaba de frecuentar.

El lago del eterno anhelo.

María había ido dos veces en compañía de su entonces hijo único, cuando Tony tenía tres en una y cuatro años en la otra. Lo cual, efectivamente, significó que cuando ellos quisieron volver al lugar por su cuenta, perdieron el camino. En ese tiempo fue un momento de mucha tensión, pero ahora Bruce sólo sonreía con el recuerdo. Cuando por fin dieron con el lago, Jarvis y Ana estaban sentados en la hierba, con la esperanza de que ellos llegaran ahí, a punto de que les diera un infarto. ¿Y es que cómo le explicas al rey que perdiste a sus dos únicos hijos?

Esa fue la única vez que vieron a Ana enojada.

Dieciséis años más tarde, Bruce caminaba entre los árboles, sabiendo exactamente a dónde lo dirigían sus pies. Imaginaba a su madre caminando el mismo sendero que él, tal vez acariciando la corteza de los árboles, tal como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. O tal vez tropezando con las raíces, como Tony la primera vez. En realidad no tenía manera de saberlo, Tony recordaba sólo algunas cosas de su carácter y su padre evitaba a toda costa hablar de ella. No podía evitar pensar que ambos deberían odiarlo. Él nunca debió acercarse a su hermano cuando eran niños.

Bruce no tardó mucho en llegar al lago. No supo cuánto extrañaba ese lugar hasta que de nuevo se encontró ahí. El tranquilizador murmullo del agua, el delicioso aroma del aire, las refrescantes sombras, el árbol a mitad de la corriente… No tardó en quitarse los zapatos y dejar que sus pies desnudos disfrutasen de la húmeda hierba. Mojó sus brazos e hizo lo mismo con su rostro, en un efectivo intento de lidiar con el calor.

Poco después se encontraba cruzando la parte más baja del lago, con el agua hasta las rodillas, en dirección al árbol. Se sentó en sus raíces cuando lo alcanzó, recargando su espalda en el amplio tronco. Cerró los ojos, intentando despejar su mente…

… hasta que escuchó esa maldita voz.


End file.
